justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Titans Go! Vol. 2 Issue 010
Summary * The San Francisco Police Department monitor from a distance as the Dark Side Club is infiltrated by their undercover agents: "The Storm Brothers" (Static and Snowball) with their manager "Gayle". (Jessica) * The abandoned Westlake Shopping Center has been converted into a pit-fighting venue where surprisingly wealthy and prestigious figures mix with the thugs of Boss Dark Side * Lan Se, Animal Woman and Commissioner Sayyid Alamundi watch as Apex The Ape-Man is wheeled out to face off against The Storm Brothers (who arrive in-ring to "Rock You Like A Hurricane") ** The ring, located it what was once the food court, is covered with a mesh cage and is watched from a variety of stepped seats. (Including a balcony from which Boss Dark Side and his lieutenants watch) * Apex is physically strong but unskilled, so he is easilly outmanoeuvred by "The Storm brothers" * The battle is won, but then Boss Dark Side suggests the winners get a go against the current champion... Valkyrie, a mind-controlled Nubia. ** Animal Woman, Lan Se and No-Girl take to the skies and rush to their allies aid. ** Snowball finds himself pinned to the wall and being choked by the snarling Amazon, forced to use his ice control to slam her with everything he can ** Static uses his electricity control to channel electromagnetism and attack his foe, straining against her super-strength ** Jessica thinks she recognises the speech patterns Nubia is using - they aren't Nubia's, but suspiciously like Meg, who was once possessed by the New God DeSaad. ** Jessica realises they have a weapon to use against Nubia on her very person - the Lasso of Truth, which she steals off the Amazon and uses to get her to confess that it is truly DeSaad * The discovery of the New Gods being present leads to Animal Woman to call in a Justice League alert and request all available members attend, but it's still going to need to be the Titans who hold out for a few moments more until reinforcements arrive. * With the Lasso of Truth invigorating the true soul of Nubia, Jessica is able to appeal to her friend to resume control of her body and banish DeSaad's soul out of her. * The police crash through the doors, Lan Se and No-Girl crash through the skylight and the crowd of spectators panic as the law rains down on the Dark Side Club. * Boss Dark Side is the big target for the Titans but he evades attack - he seems improbably heavy for a frail wheelchair bound pensioner when Static tried to magnetically lift him. * Reverend Good, the firebrand televangelist who seems oddly close to Boss Dark Side, takes a Mother Box out of a hollow in his bible and Boom Tubes the whole higher up team away ** Foundry booms in a little too late to catch the Evil Gods - and takes his anger out on those goons he captures and interrogates * The meta-human fighting ring and other horrible activities of the Dark Side Club are broken up in San Francisco and the Titans head home with a big operational win to their name. ** Snowball finished his essay on "Why I Want To Be A Hero", albeit perhaps writing more what he thinks the reader will want to hear than having a true moment of self reflection. ** Jessica is tearfully reunited with Nubia for two days of jammies, ice cream and girlie time... and then presented with access to Nubia's secret weapon locker, since Nubia feels her human friend has proven worthy of using them. ** Static gets a congratulation from his parole officer, who believes this is the most bravery he's ever seen from a kid he's been assigned to. ** Lan Se's mum is disgusted to discover that human trafficking and pit fighting could flourish in San Francisco - and even be attended by politicians and captains of business. She is considering moving away from San Francisco to a safer city like Salt Lake City. * In his new lair, Darkseid punishes DeSaad for his failure and asks if his minions can find him a new source of bodies... and Simyan opens the window to reveal the skyline of Gotham City, a place suitably warped on the inside for them to prosper in it. Notes * First appearance of Apex The Ape-Man * First full appearance of Steppenwolf as Stepper, Granny Goodness as Mrs Goodman, Glorious Godfrey as Reverend Good and Simyan as Sam Yiang